Watching Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero of Hope
by Apostle-of-Darkness
Summary: *Summary Inside* Collaboration with JeffMen103


**Disclaimer:**

 ** _My Hero Academia_ ** **Kōhei Horikoshi**

 ** _Dragon Ball (_Franchise ** **Akira Toriyama**

 ** _Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero of Hope_ ** **JeffMen103**

 **Summary:** While hanging out in the common space after setting up their dormrooms, a space-rift opens up and spits out a box onto the table in the middle of the room. After a brief panic, followed closely by a investigation by the teachers, it turns out to contain nothing other than several DVD cases… but why are they titled **_Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero of Hope_**?

 **Characters:** Class 1a, All Might, Gran Torino, Erasure Head, Cementoss, Ectoplasm, Hound Dog, Midnight, Nezu, Power Loader, Present Mic, Snipe, Thirteen, Hitoshi Shinso, Mei Hatsume, Mirio Togata, Nejire Hado, Tamaki Amajiki

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: N/A**

 **Warning(s): N/A**

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

(Somewhere, in a dark room that exists between space and time)

"AUGH! Just HOW Am I Suppose To Clean All This UP!?"

Is what is heard as a cloaked figure bursts out of a massive pile of papers, video games **[ Project: Riordan Flock Mk. 1]**, DVDs and other such **[ Project: Riordan Flock Mk. 2]** objects, both gloved-fists in the air as he burst forth from it. The shadow of his hood helped to obscure everything except for his mouth, which is shown **[ Project: Primeval Riordan]** open with his teeth grinding together forcefully.

"Ugh, honestly. Here I am trying to get ready for my debut in the world, looking for my main works in this jungle of a mess. Meanwhile, my subordinate is currently nowhere to be found!" he then sighs in frustration before pulling out several papers, "at least I _FINALLY_ found my works."

He then conjures up a floating chair and desktop, where he then proceeds to look over the documents in his hand.

"Alright, now let's see… **[ Project: Pirate Demigod!]** can't begin until the 1000th chapter. **[ Project: Albino Godslayer!]** will have to wait until I can finish up the first set of [Authorities]. **[ Project: Quirkless Javelin!]**… Yeah, not without _Anthem_. **[ Project: Elven Guardian!]** may be the only one I can use to start my debut, though I may have to check the data all the way back to 2014. Now, **[ Project: Warframe Boardgame!]** is–" he squints in confusion, "… Wait, isn't the main character from that world… Disboard?" He shakes his head, before swatting away a random rift-portal, "annoying rifts… *sigh* I'll look more into it later. Now **[ Project: Geass Locust!]**… oh yeah, Lelouch and several others in Sera. That could be started after **[ Project: Elven Guardian!]**. And finally, we have-"

He pauses mid-sentence, realizing that he had went through all of them. One would think that he had found all of them. However…

"WHAT THE?! There should be six, there should be seven of them! Where is the final one?! I could've sworn that I had grabbed did as well! Wh-where could it…"

He pauses mid-sentence once again, only this time he turns in a pile from which he emerged from originally. And from there, he has only one thought.

' _Shit_.'

Opening a portal and putting the papers he has in hand already into, 10 takes a deep breath, and jumps back into the massive pile. All is still for a few seconds, then random bursts of junk start flying out **[ Project: Shinobi Demigod]** one **[ Project: Demigod Savior]** after **[ Project: XXX Labours] [Project: Zero Hero]** the other.

Until finally, a hand pops out at the very top of the massive pile, holding a document labeled **[ Project: Shinsō Division!]**.The hand stays in place for a second before the body of the one known as The Apostle bursts out as well.

"EUREKA~!"

It sends several other documents, ones which appeared to be minor in comparison **[ Project: Warframe Lich]** to the one in his hand **[ Project: Albino Gears]**, flying away in random directions. Several disks and video games were also send flying in the process, including a boxed set of DVD's that are labeled [ _Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero of Hope_ ], and whom begin rolling down the various sides.

"HONESTLY, HOW THE HELL DID THIS ONE ESCAPE MY SIGHT!?"

Several of the object that were sent downhill began to come to a stop. [ _Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero of Hope_ ] takes one last tumble down

The door swings open with a bang.

straight through a random rift-portal that disappears just as quickly as it had appeared.

The Apostle and the newcomer stare at one another. The Apostle tries to break the tension in the air.

"Uh… hi Kenshin… how are you?"

SHIIIING*

"You didn't even make a dent in _YOUR_ mess," was Kenshin's only reply as he drew his Katana from it's sheath, before the man and his blade erupted in green flames.

"… Shit…"


End file.
